Diverse companies and governmental institutions (local autonomous entities) provide information materials to users off-line for the purposes of advertising, marketing, promotion, informing/notification, and identification of members or provides some information materials to user terminals through a predetermined program. In this case, for the user to verify various information materials, separate programs should be respectively installed in the user terminals for each of services provided by the diversity of companies and governmental institutions.
No storage where all information materials are incorporated is provided in the companies and the governmental institutions. The user experiences inconvenience in finding and looking for information materials published for himself/herself for each of the diverse companies and governmental institutions through various paths.
When the user loses the user terminal (for example, a cellular phone) or changes his/her own terminal to another terminal, the user needs to contact with each service provider (for example, a plurality of card companies) and receive previously received contents.
The user can verify the published information materials by using only the separate program installed in the user terminal. The companies and the governmental institutions do not provide a storage service to view the same content in a computer, an IPTV, or a smart TV that are possessed by the user. In this regard, the companies and the governmental institutions do not provide even a client program providing the storage service.
Since the companies and the governmental institutions do not provide a function to directly pay a charge statement in a crediter terminal by using a credit card and an account transfer, it is inconvenient for the user to pay off-line and separately check the new updated statement. Publishing systems of companies and governmental institutions do not provide an authorized storage storing function such as an authorized electronic document storage.